Been Here All Along
by iwantyoutostay
Summary: Over the last four years of high school, close friends and neighbors April and Jackson haven't experienced the infatuating, exhilarating, intoxicating emotions of a first love. Will they realize their feelings and take a chance on a relationship rooted in friendship? High School AU!


**Hi guys! I've been obsessed with Japril since season six and I love reading their fics so I decided to start writing my own! This was so much fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and comment with any suggestions you have! Thanks a ton :) **

Driving his three best friends down the highway at 65 miles per hour, with the cool, winter breeze blowing in from the open sunroof, Jackson Avery felt perfectly content. He glanced in the rear view mirror at best friends Matthew Taylor and Lexie Gray, who were singing along with the radio at the top of their lungs. He looked over at the passenger's seat to April, who was nodding her head to the beat with an uncontrollable smile on her face.

_April._ During their entire dinner, he couldn't help but gaze at her a second longer than necessary. There was something about her tonight - maybe how her red locks fell on her shoulders, or how her lips were lightly colored by light gloss - that made him want to keep searching her face and her hazel green eyes.

As if she felt his eyes on her, April turned her head to his direction and gave Jackson a little smirk, her eyes twinkling. His bluish-green eyes met hers for only a second before breaking to focus at the road again, but it felt like an eternity. With a gulp, he braced the steering tighter, and felt that his palms were beginning to feel slippery.

_What is wrong with you. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? April is just a friend…_

"Jackson!"

A voice exclaimed over the loud bass of the radio and interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He turned towards April and felt his face warming again. _Oh God._

"The exit is coming up!" April practically yelled and motioned to the left side of the road.

"Right, of course. Thanks" Jackson replied with a small smile.

* * *

Catherine Avery had a Foundation dinner, which left Jackson with their huge, empty house to himself the Friday after final exams. He considered inviting the varsity basketball team over, finally participating in the party life of Sloane Grey Memorial High School, but decided against it. Despite his confidence and charm, he found the mindless drinking and hooking up culture of varsity athletes excessive and tiring. On the most relaxed nights of the year, he wanted to spend time with his closest circle of friends. Together, they were more entertainment than he could ever need.

They all shared different interests and pasts, but their personalities were complementary. Matthew Taylor, his best friend since the sandbox days, came off as awkward around strangers but was good-natured. Lexie Gray was the one who could always contribute a quick-witted or sassy comment. April Kepner moved next door to Jackson at the beginning of high school, and quickly became accepted into the group. They were a unit. There was never drama, gossip, or fights that came between them.

If anyone developed feelings for anyone else, things would just be different.

* * *

Matthew flopped onto the couch of the Avery living room with a groan. The girls took off their jackets and followed suit.

"Wild Friday night," Lexie commented with a giggle as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Jackson went to his stereo system and plugged in his phone. "I guess I'll be DJ tonight," he said. They always played music when they were together.

April jumped up from her armchair. "Guys, this semester is OVER. Let's celebrate a little."

She slapped Matthews and Lexie's knees before going to the open space of the living room. "Dance with me!"

Jackson smirked at April while shaking his head. Even after a week of testing, she was still peppy. Tonight, he agreed that everyone could use some energizing. Instead of an acoustic playlist, he selected a popular dance song and pressed play.

Matthew and Lexie, upon hearing the song choice, perked up from the couch. They stood to their feet and joined April in the open space, who was already dancing.

The rhythm of the song flowed through her body naturally. The beat reverberated through the tall ceilings of the house, and she closed her eyes lightly with a faint smile on her face. Jackson never saw anyone so in their element, so enraptured by the music. He was utterly enraptured by her.

She raised her arms above her head and began to sway with the accents of the techno song. Her cropped black sweater began to rise slowly above her navel as she swayed her hips in tight figure eights. Jackson couldn't help but catch a glimpse at the sliver of her flat stomach and hipbones as the distance between her low rise jeans and sweater began to widen.

Jackson looked over at Matthew and Lexie, who were joyfully swaying along with her.

_Was no one else seeing how confident she looked? How… sexy?_

He pressed his lips together tightly as he tried to look occupied with the volume of the music. It was no use. April's boisterous laugh rose above the music and seemed to shake his inner core. He looked up again to see April with her head thrown back laughing, her red wavy hair bouncing with her body. Matthew was pretending to head bang vigorously to illicit a laugh from April.

From the sidelines, Jackson felt like he was watching a scene of strangers having fun. He was always up to look like a fool with them but suddenly he felt too self-conscious around April to join them.

Matthew shattered the scene as he motioned for Jackson to lower the volume, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry, man, I gotta call it a night." Matthew said after a short conversation with his Mom. "I'm gonna take Lex home." He had drove to Jackson's and parked his car in the driveway.

Jackson paused the music and nodded. He quickly look at April. It would only be them two left. The thought of being alone with April made him feel warm.

They escorted Matthew and Lexie to the door. After closing the door, Jackson felt a more tension-filled silence fill the air. He turned over to April, who still had a bright smile on her face. "The party doesn't stop, right?"

Jackson chuckled lightly. "No way."

They made their way back into the empty space of the living room. "Music?" Jackson asked.

April ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Of course," she remarked.

Jackson cleared his throat and began to scroll through his playlists. He pressed play, and a new atmospheric beat filled the room.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of small, warm hands grasp the iPhone out of his hand. He looked up at April in surprise, who had a mischievous twinkle in her hazel green eyes. Seeing them look directly at him made his heart race a little faster. He became extremely aware of her soft hands that were holding his and willed himself to act normal.

"Jackson, come dance with me." She said almost breathlessly.

Jackson's eyes and mouth widened as he tried to reply as calmly as possible. "Nah, I'm good with listening." He answered lamely.

April chuckled. "Seriously, it's fun. It makes you feel free." She then wrinkled her brow. "If clumsy Matthew can do it, so can you."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her joke and he slowly began to walk forward with the tug of her hands.

The music pulsed, but the room seemed to be completely empty of sound.

"What now?" Jackson said, gazing at her slightly flushed face, hoping his voice didn't sound too meek.

April stood a foot in front of him, looking up with green and hazel eyes. She softly bit down on the side of her lip and released his hands. "Just move with the beat." She said before breaking eye contact and beginning to sway her hips again.

Jackson looked down at her petite figure, her narrow waist widening out to her perfect hips, and he felt the need to place his hands on her. She leaned in and out from his body and he slowly began to bounce on his feet.

Upon seeing his minimal movement, April giggled and threw her hands up in the air. "C'mon Jackson!" She exclaimed.

Jackson looked down at her glowing eyes and exhaled with a smile. With a deep breath, he brought both of his hands to her hips and in one movement brought her close to his body.

April immediately stopped laughing and gasped. She looked up and her eyes met with his. He kept his large hands still on her hips and searched her hazel eyes. She had a mixture of shock, anticipation, and desire in her expression.

They both breathed heavily, staring into each others eyes. The music seemed to fade into the background as he focused on the small space between their faces. He didn't want to blink, to tear himself away from her irresistible lips and wide eyes.

"Jack-" Her lips started to move.

Before giving her the time to speak, Jackson lowered his head and firmly pressed his lips against hers. After an initial shock, she loosened her lips and their mouths melded effortlessly. She tasted slightly sweet, like cherry candy. He lessened the pressure on her top lip and their mouths parted for a second for air. He wasn't ready to stop, and neither was she.

This time, April slid her hands up his chest and hooked them around his neck while leaning in to capture his lips again. Her sweater rose up once again and her bare stomach pressed up against his abdomen. She had never been this close physically with a guy before, but somehow it felt effortless. The kiss this time was more firm and insisting.

_Was this really happening? Were they really this close?_ Jackson relied on his primal instincts as he began guiding her back against the cabinets. Her back hit the wooden cabinet with a thud and their bodies were forced even closer.

He didn't know kissing anyone could this perfect. He didn't know kissing a friend could feel this electric. He wanted to feel the texture of her lips as long as possible. He pressed even deeper, his hands running up to her waist and holding her steady.

With a puckering of her lips, April broke their contact and looked down immediately. Jackson breathed heavily and studied her face. Her lips were slightly swollen and her cheeks were red.

She touched her lips and quickly glanced up at his blue green eyes.

"J-Jackson… I'm sorry. I-I- have to go." She managed to say before pushing against his chest and escaping their space.

_What did I do?_ Jackson stared after her with a sense of confusion as she grabbed her jacket and hurried to the front door.


End file.
